


绝对侵占

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 大明星皮X“任劳任怨”经纪人水
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

拉莫斯站在门口，听着里面交媾时发出的愉悦呻吟声，努力保持住了最后一丝风度。

直到屋内原本绵长的叫声突变尖锐，直上了一个音阶，他才使劲一脚把门踹开。

脚下踩着一堆衣服，床上的两人一丝不挂地暴露在灯光下，蜜色和白色纠缠在一起，喷薄而出的肉欲直冲拉莫斯跟前。此刻，身型颇为健壮的高大男子正按着看上去还未成年的金发男孩的翘屁不停地抖动，“噗嗤噗嗤”的白浊从粉白的臀缝间流了下来。金发洋娃娃大叫一声，双眼失神，嘴巴大张，抽搐着瘫软在床上。从拉莫斯这个角度看那糜烂的小穴还在一缩一缩。

“杰拉德皮克！”

皮克从洋娃娃的身上下来，仍旧撸着自己不断冒水的阴茎，直到第二波清液再次喷射完才呼了口气。

“穿好衣服，走吧。”

皮克气息还有些乱，他弯下腰把衣服扔给床上的洋娃娃男孩，然后自顾自走去了浴室，理都没理拉莫斯。

拉莫斯对他的不要脸程度已经习以为常，从口袋里撕下一张支票递给男孩，男孩抬头的时候拉莫斯一怔，不禁失笑，又是个十八线小明星。

“谢谢～”

男孩慢悠悠地穿好自己的衣服，赤着脚走进浴室。

拉莫斯忍受了一番“戏水”声，才等到男孩面红耳赤地跑出来离开。皮克跟在后面，甩着他那根傲人的分身在屋内走来走去。

“妈的，你还是人吗？”皮克套上内裤，左右调整了一番阴茎的位置，“在我射的时候进来，万一把我吓阳痿了你负责？够狠！”

拉莫斯冷笑：“要是真那样就好了，你就可以不一年三百六十五天天天找圈子内的人乱搞了！”

皮克举起手，可怜兮兮地说：“工作压力这么大了，还不允许我找点乐子？我亲爱的经纪人大人！”

拉莫斯气不打一出来：“你知不知道整个剧组都在等你！！！”

皮克打了个哈欠，躺在还算干净的沙发上，懒懒地说：“那麻烦你告诉他们本大爷还要睡会，让他们接着等。”

拉莫斯：“……”

你不能因为投资方出品方都是你家公司就可以为所欲为吧！

“喂，帮我拿条被子来，冷～”

拉莫斯左右一看，把那条搞得污秽不堪的被子揉成团，重重砸到他的身上。

皮克一脸莫名地睁开眼，拽住被子的时候一把将拉莫斯拉了下来。

“投怀送抱？不行，我已经弹尽粮绝了。”

皮克嬉笑着看向拉莫斯的惊恐脸，说着就要去吻他的嘴。

拉莫斯一巴掌拍过去，被皮克抓住。

“塞尔吉奥，什么时候给我操？”

拉莫斯一怔，嗤笑：“你他妈一天不发春就难受？”

皮克紧抱着他，依旧嬉皮笑脸：“我只对你发春～”

“神经病！现在立刻给我起来！去剧组！”

拉莫斯挣扎着要起身，却被皮克攥得更紧，最后整个人反被卷进那污浊粘腻的被子里。

“我说了啊，我要睡觉。要么，你让我操了我就去。”

拉莫斯骂道：“你不说你弹尽粮绝了吗！”

皮克故作沉思，“嗯……蹭蹭还是有的。这样吧，我也不要你真被我操，隔着被子操就行。”

拉莫斯的手机又在震，不用怀疑是谁，在来的路上导演已经戳了他十几个电话了。

“你他妈的需要几分钟？”

意思是同意了，只要你去剧组。

皮克微微松开拉莫斯，不过双腿还是夹着他的腰，不许他逃跑。

“这个嘛，说不准，你弄得好我就快点，弄得不好我就慢点，看你咯。”

得，拉莫斯感觉自己掉坑里了。

他想要别开皮克的腿：“你倒是让我把被子弄平！！！你以为你的屌长得能穿被啊！”

皮克最爱他死鸭子嘴硬的样子，表面凶得像个泼妇，其实对床上这些事情怯得要死，所以自己才喜欢调戏他。两人合作关系五年，皮克睡遍了周围一圈人，也没把这个贞洁男人睡服。

不过嘛，揩揩油还是有的，只是拉莫斯的水平实在差，也不知道是故意还是怎样。

皮克正想着以前拉莫斯帮自己撸的画面，拉莫斯已经把薄被展平，人跪坐在皮克的身上。

“脱了啊！”

皮克指了指他的牛仔裤。

拉莫斯只得顺着这位哥的意思，把外裤脱了，内里一条白色的平角短裤，紧紧地包裹主胯部的火热。

“你的品味还是这么差，以后穿丁字裤，我喜欢。”

皮克恶趣味地抠住拉莫斯的内裤边，重重弹了一弹。

拉莫斯则拿出手机，开始计时。

“我X，我就给你十分钟，多一秒都不行！”

皮克不以为意，双手交叠在脑后，略微拱起腰向上顶了顶，一副享受的姿态。

拉莫斯是真不会取悦人，他的性经验约等于0，这个约等于中的约还是和皮克学的。他隔着被子慢慢找到了皮克阴茎所在的位置，然后挪动了一下屁股，使自己正巧坐在那上面。

被子极薄，还湿哒哒的，使得他的臀部和皮克的阴茎一下子贴合在了一起。

皮克的阴茎还是软的，拉莫斯往下坐了点，学着骑马的姿势以皮克的胯部为着力点前后蹭着。他能羞耻地感受到自己正和皮克那个鼓鼓的囊袋摩擦着，把它们像和面似的揉搓，并第一次体验到阴茎和阴囊迅速膨胀变硬的过程。

拉莫斯抬头，皮克玩世不恭的样子让自己很讨厌。刚接手这人就知道他的背景非常不一般，并且癖好十分独特。没错，上班第一天皮克就准备在厕所把他上了。要不是自己拳头够硬，恐怕吓不退这位二世祖。半年后辞职去别的部门，偏偏这人本事通天，硬是耍了不少手段强迫自己回到身边，尽管骚扰不断，到总算没有做任何出格的事。

拉莫斯咬着嘴唇，“骑”得有些腰酸，看一眼手机，才过去五分钟。

“好了吗？要射了吗？”

皮克似听到了天方夜谭，自嘲道：“我可没秒射的本事~”

拉莫斯青筋暴起：“五分钟！给我他妈地射出来！”

皮克心想，今天我就憋着，把我的精儿在五分钟内逼出来就算你有本事。

拉莫斯知道皮克酷爱运动，网球打得稀烂足球却踢得很溜，所以体力耐力极强，短时间内想要做成这件事很难。

但就想要试一番，免得此人老是不把自己放在眼里。

拉莫斯深吸一口气，忽然趴下来拽着皮克的肩膀咬住了他的唇。

皮克有点被吓到，常是自己偷袭拉莫斯，这回他居然主动吻自己？

不可思议。

拉莫斯的接吻技巧差的可以，只是胡乱地啃着对方的嘴，皮克想你还没十八岁小毛孩的吻技好。算了，今天我心情好，就免费教学一次吧。

皮克微抬起下巴，嘬住拉莫斯的嘴，让他不再“捣蛋”，然后继续轻吮着，用舌头一遍遍描摹着拉莫斯的唇形，再一点点松开。松一下，再亲一口，等拉莫斯被弄得有些不知所错时用力咬一下唇心，疼得他张开嘴，这时候舌头快速地钻进去，拉莫斯想推开他已经来不及了，舌头被皮克的牙齿扯住，接着整个口腔被他灵活的舌头扫过，舌根吸得发麻，接连不断地交换着彼此的津液，发出色情的响亮水声。

拉莫斯嘴巴坏，尝起来倒甜得很。

皮克正想着，一垂眸正巧能欣赏到拉莫斯领口内的美好春光，粉红的两点乳头令皮克有些蠢蠢欲动，他已脑内了自己的舌头把这两颗樱桃舔得发亮的场景。

拉莫斯则有些头晕，皮克的唇离开自己的时候他竟然有些意犹未尽。抚着红肿水亮的嘴唇，他知道时间所剩不多，而腰部皮克的阴茎并没有增大多少。

低下头埋在皮克的颈边，像小猫一样温顺地亲着，身子一动一动，撅着的两瓣屁股就在皮克眼前晃，搞得他口干舌燥，下身僵硬得不能动弹。

皮克勾着拉莫斯的脖子，另一只手罩住拉莫斯的屁股，大力地揉搓起来。

“我怎么没发现你的屁股这么圆这么翘，还这么……软？”

皮克的五指陷进去，松开的瞬间臀肉就恢复了原状。

“或者说我该给CK打钱？”

皮克笑着把手从内裤边缘伸进去，没了布料的阻隔手感更好，拉莫斯这屁股比女人的胸还有弹性。皮克突然就坐起来，拉莫斯只得以蜷曲的姿势被他抱着。

拉莫斯双膝跪在两侧，居高临下地盯着皮克，耳边的计时器疯狂地响着。

“时间到了。”

皮克提醒道。

“让他们等着！”

拉莫斯勾着皮克的脖子，一边吻着他的头顶，一边蹭着他的下身。

皮克知他不达目的不罢休，觉得好笑的同时也倍感刺激，主动挺身迎合着拉莫斯的讨好。

拉莫斯心中着急，恨不得把这层被子移开，反正皮克说了，不是真操，隔着内裤也没关系吧？

于是拉莫斯在啃皮克嘴巴的时候把被子扯了出来，令他吃惊的是皮克不知道什么时候把内裤脱了，现在自己直接坐在了皮克翘立着的阴茎上。

“我的鸡巴怎么样？”

皮克扶着自己的肉棒，不知羞耻地问拉莫斯。

拉莫斯睨他一眼，“马马虎虎。”

皮克还故作天真地问：“真的吗？好多人用过都说好。”

要是手边有砖，拉莫斯一定毫不犹豫地砸皮克的脑门。

“真恶心。”

拉莫斯累得停止了动作，自己搞了这么久，皮克的马眼都还没吐水，看来自己在床上是真的没本事。

正泄气间，皮克掀起拉莫斯的衣服，把头钻了进去。

拉莫斯感觉到一阵刺痛，左边的乳头就被咬住了。

“你变态啊！”

想要去扯皮克的头发，可那敏感的地带被皮克把着，他不敢轻举妄动，有气无力地推着皮克。

皮克这时哪顾得着这些，使劲嘬着拉莫斯的奶头，恨不能咬出些奶来。被冷落的右乳则用手指夹着不停揉搓，一下子大了一圈。

原本粉色的乳头被舔得又红又亮，乳晕渐开，胸部竟也柔软了起来。

皮克颇感神奇，对拉莫斯这副乳头更是起了兴趣，直啃咬了半个小时才意犹未尽地从领口探出脑袋去吻拉莫斯的嘴。

拉莫斯难受地撑开衣服，T恤就落到了一侧，低腰内裤也被皮克扯得岌岌可危。不过两人还清醒地知道不能真操，所以那一层薄薄的布料还包裹着拉莫斯的阴茎和菊穴。

皮克啪啪地拍着拉莫斯的屁股，享受着果冻似的臀肉汹涌地翻滚着。而拉莫斯居然动情了，阴茎硬得可怕，尖端已经吐了些清液，内裤前一滩湿渍。他继续磨着皮克的肉棒，一点一点看着那根擎天柱充血变大。

“痒吗？”

皮克的手指隔着内裤在拉莫斯的穴口打转，拉莫斯口是心非道：“你在说什么。”

“当然是你的骚穴了。”

一听这浪言浪语，拉莫斯的脸彻底红了。

本来皮克以为拉莫斯会硬撑到底，绝不会有什么表示，可没想到，他看到拉莫斯轻轻地点了点头。

心中一阵狂喜，皮克的手指顶着内裤戳了进去，穴壁分泌的淫液立刻浸润手指。

体内进了异物，拉莫斯难受地扭了扭腰，没想到穴肉把内裤和手指缴得更紧了。

“骚穴真会吸。”

皮克使坏地左右抠刮着，一动就害得拉莫斯疯狂地出水。

拉莫斯完全被皮克弄得要高潮了，可偏偏皮克还恍然大悟地说：“哦，我们约定好了，不能真操。”说完握着自己硬如烙铁的肉棒横到拉莫斯的穴下，托着拉莫斯的屁股在肉棒上来回摩擦。

“皮……克，我TMDCNMNND%￥#@*”

拉莫斯仰着头说完胡话，内裤就彻底湿了。

射完后的拉莫斯浑身疲软，他终于明白为什么那个小明星要瘫着了，现在的自己也想找一块柔软睡下去。

皮克抓住时机，加快速度上下蹭拉莫斯的穴口，把那粉嫩的地方磨红，然后一翻身将拉莫斯压在身下，将第三波精液全都洒到拉莫斯身上。

拉莫斯以为自己眼花了，那如骤雨般的热烫水柱全都射向了自己，甚至趁着他喘息的瞬间溅进了嘴里——又腥又稠，他很想干呕，可又不由自主地咽了下去。

皮克的射精足足持续了十来分钟，原本要干了的被子，又湿了。

“Fuck……”

拉莫斯筋疲力竭地将那些精液当沐浴露一般抹开，然后一看手机，郁闷地想所有事都被皮克这货给搞砸了！

皮克躺下来，支着脑袋认真地问：“所以，亲爱的塞尔吉奥，我什么时候可以真地操你？”


	2. 保姆车

拉莫斯买完皮克要的饮料回到保姆车，就看见后座的车身轻微地晃动着，虽然心中骂娘但还是知趣地等在外面，直到某个人裹着衣服从里面下来。

“啊，塞尔吉奥，你……你好啊……”

拉莫斯抹额，他妈的杰拉德皮克还是人吗？竟然和男二搞在了一起。

操，你们可是要在电视剧里抢一个女主角的呀！还怎么演好对手戏！

拉莫斯气冲冲地拉上车门，然后“滴”的一声，皮克把车锁了。拉莫斯脑中警铃大作，皮克看出了他的慌张，不屑道：“我刚射完，换衣服呢。”言下之意是没力气折腾你了，但此人说的话一般等同于放屁。

拉莫斯警告道：“你再这样我看干脆出柜好了。”

皮克像是听到了一个极好笑的笑话：“整个娱乐圈谁不知道我的癖好？你看他们敢把我怎样？”

“……”

拉莫斯额角突突，就差蹦起来骂他有钱了不起啊。

“亲爱的经纪人，请把我的袜子递过来。”

拉莫斯嫌弃地提着袜子的一角，手刚伸过去就被皮克抓住，他重心不稳，一下子坐到了皮克的身上。

“哟？投怀送抱？”

拉莫斯狠狠翻了白眼：“你给我正经点！”

皮克就穿了条低腰内裤，因为坐着的缘故黑色的耻毛一半露在了外面，扎在拉莫斯的膝盖上分外的难受。

“虽然我暂时没精力了，但是还是可以调戏一下你～”

皮克将拉莫斯困在自己怀里，托着他的屁股迫使他分开腿跪坐在自己身上。

像抱小孩一样撑着拉莫斯的胳肢窝，大拇指按住乳头，皮克咒骂了一声：“你他妈怎么那么爱穿紧身的东西，看得我又要硬了。”说罢就开始揉捻那小小的乳粒，直把它搓得又涨又硬，恨不得顶破T恤。

拉莫斯恨皮克无耻，他想要反抗，又怕皮克会霸王硬上弓，更何况车子离片场很近随时都会有人接近，大叫不是明智之举。

“你疯了！？”

皮克笑眯眯地看着他，可怜地请求道：“就让我摸一会，就一会，不然下午拍戏没精神。”

你现在耍流氓就有了吗？！

拉莫斯震惊于他的无耻又高出了新境界，想要够车后的纸盒揍他，没想到正中了皮克下怀。那硬挺的樱桃直接送入了皮克的口中，隔着T恤被咬住了，这下拉莫斯动弹不得，又急又恼。

“你非要和我过不去吗？”

皮克乖戾的眼中闪过一丝无奈，口气却依旧浪荡：“我又硬了，你得给我去去火。合同里有一条艺人有难经纪人必须挺身而出。你看，你这不是已经‘挺身而出’了吗？我不得好好接受？”

拉莫斯对他荒谬的解释恨之入骨，他怎么没有在续约的时候加一条：经纪人有权拒绝艺人无理要求的条款呢？！

“那你就给老子快点！不要让整个剧组等你！”

“诶诶诶！上次可是你……”皮克抬头去咬拉莫斯的嘴，“小坏蛋，乱造谣可是要受惩罚的哦。”

拉莫斯被他这一句“小坏蛋”雷得外焦里嫩，正想着要怎么埋汰他嘴巴就被封住了。

皮克仰靠在真皮座椅上，拉莫斯跟着倒下去，倾斜的瞬间嘴唇和皮克贴得更紧密了。皮克的舌头毫不客气地卷走他口中所有的蜜液，甚至试图探进喉咙口，拉莫斯故意咬了他一下，皮克疼得龇牙咧嘴，一副你完蛋了的表情。

他分开拉莫斯得双腿，五指按着紧翘的屁股，随后伸进去脱下碍事的裤子，只露出那浑圆的屁股。抬起手一拍，两瓣臀肉就颤了起来。

“有点像用勺子敲布丁，但声音不够这来得响亮。”

皮克一边说着，一边继续拍打拉莫斯的屁股。拉莫斯对他幼稚的举动彻底无语，如果打屁股能让他放过自己那也就算了。

事情没那么简单。皮克忽然说：“我们来玩扮演游戏吧！”

他睁大了眼睛，像发现了新大陆。

“你做幼儿园老师，我做小朋友好吗？”

拉莫斯拧着他的耳朵：“我看演医生和白痴病人更好！”

“也行啊。”皮克立刻进入状态，可怜兮兮地望着拉莫斯，撅着嘴说：“拉莫斯医生，我生病了。”

“哦，不用看，是精神病。”

拉莫斯居然觉得自己扳回了一城，皮克也不介意，继续装傻：“拉莫斯医生，你先给我做个检查好不好？”

拉莫斯上下扫他一样，嫌弃道：“我看你脑子不好。”

皮克哈哈笑了起来，抓住拉莫斯的手往他下身摸，口中还振振有词：“是这里……”

那根阴经太长，尖端从内裤的一角露了出来，红红的，像一颗刚打磨好的子弹。

“你给我看看，它是不是出问题了？怎么老是看见你就硬得不行。”

皮克无耻地拽着拉莫斯的手上下磨蹭，还说只要隔着内裤就行不用脱下来，拉莫斯的手蜷缩着，忽然问：“这回是不是又要把你弄舒服了才肯下来？”

皮克眯起眼睛，慢悠悠地说：“我舒服过了，来帮你也行。”说罢提着拉莫斯的手往下一拽，拉莫斯倒在真皮座椅上，皮克抬高他的双腿，半软的阴茎正被皮克把玩着。

“你？！”

拉莫斯情急之下想要脱身，奈何皮克眼疾手快地按住了他的腰，拉过安全带把他困在座位上。

“想跑？那我更要把你伺候舒服了。”

他说舒服这个词的时候拉莫斯鸡皮疙瘩都起了，他真怕皮克做些过分的事，任性的大少爷从来没人管，沉醉肉欲仿佛是他避世的一种方式。

皮克有节奏地撸动着拉莫斯的阴茎，将那些皱褶肉筋揉搓着堆起，指尖堵着马眼，看着绵软的肉棒一点点挺立起来。皮克匍匐着凑到拉莫斯身下，脸颊在拉莫斯的腹股沟处来回蹭，咬住一丁点粉白的嫩肉，然后得寸进尺地含住拉莫斯的阴囊，用舌头将两颗肉球舔得发亮。

拉莫斯难忍情欲地发出闷哼，皮克看了他一眼，稍稍托起拉莫斯的屁股，让那个粉色的小洞完全地暴露在空气中。

正在收缩的肛口吸引了皮克的注意，这回他不打算用手指，而是直接大力分开拉莫斯的腿，舌头对着那幽深莫测的小穴钻了进去。

拉莫斯感觉似乎有一条湿滑的蛇正在探索自己，和上次粗糙的手指不同，舌头更加灵活，它可以肆意地根据主人的意识卷吸肠壁泌出来的汁水，这也意味着拉莫斯接下去的时间会非常不好过，他深深地明白自己是根本无法抵抗皮克如此的侍弄，也许很快他就会缴械投降说出一些不知廉耻的话来。

皮克卷曲舌头，用舌尖刺着皱缩的内壁，试图在粘稠的肠液中找到一条通往更里面的道路。这需要拉莫斯的配合，可皮克一往里面戳，拉莫斯就夹紧大腿，小穴也跟着紧缩，舌头在里面寸步难行。皮克的字典里没有认输两个字，他锲而不舍地反复舔舐拉莫斯的小穴，每次都用舌头在里面猛捣一番然后快速退出，他主动并拢拉莫斯的大腿，看着骚汁源源不断地从已经被舔得通红的穴口溢出。

“好了……好了没啊……”

拉莫斯的一只手搭在大腿上，另一只手把着阴茎。他很难受，身体像被一把火点着了，可恶的是上面还有千万只蚂蚁在爬，咬得他的阴茎和菊穴痒得不行，极度渴望能一头栽进水中。

前面的想要射，后面的想要更粗更大的东西进入，填满那些被皮克深挖出来的空虚。

拉莫斯一直紧咬的嘴唇终于分开，他饥渴难耐地叫了出来，声音又长又颤，同时，一柱清液也从他的龟头里洒了出来，而后面的小穴更是湿得一塌糊涂。他怎么也想不到，皮克用一条舌头把他弄高潮了。

高潮一次过后的拉莫斯失去了力气，软绵绵地放开了手，烦躁后悔地扯着自己的头发。

皮克起身，抱着他的脸吻了起来。这次的吻非常霸道，拉莫斯舌根被吸得发麻，口水来不及分泌出就被皮克卷走。他不可理喻地碾着拉莫斯的唇瓣，掠夺者他口鼻间的空气，直到拉莫斯难受地扼着自己的脖子，不由自主地勾起腿环住了皮克的腰。

皮克掐着他的大腿肉，温柔地哄骗道：“塞尔吉奥，就给我操一回，好不好？”

拉莫斯脑中天人交战，他的小腿在皮克有力的腰际摩擦着，而皮克那根滚烫的老二一直压在自己的腹股沟，他的小穴剧烈地抖动着，骚水一波又一波地涌出来，真皮座椅上全是污渍。

身体渴望着皮克的侵入，而理智告诉他这绝对不行。经纪人和艺人搞在一起，被知道了他还要不要混下去了。

“皮克，不行。”

拉莫斯轻轻推开他，而皮克脸上的怒意渐起，他粗暴地压到拉莫斯身上，挑衅他：“你是什么贞洁烈女？骚穴里的水都这么多了还说不想被操？嗯？”

皮克漂亮的蓝眼睛里烧着火，危险信号发出，拉莫斯不想把事情搞僵，唯一解决的办法就是尽快安抚住皮克。这家伙，要是被激怒了什么事都做的出来，可别出去了拖累自己。

拉莫斯心一横，重重地把皮克扑倒，不去看那张咬牙切齿的脸，而是学着皮克刚  
才的样子弯下腰用手握住阴茎。可皮克的阴茎太粗了，他两只手才勉强握住。拉莫斯嗅了嗅，一股腥味，却色情地吸引着他伸出来舌尖。

那凉凉的津液沾了上去，皮克的火气立刻消了下去，转而一副看好戏的姿态，他想看看拉莫斯接下去会怎么做。

拉莫斯胆怯着继续舔了舔肉柱，皮克的肉棒弹性十足，拉莫斯不得不扶住它才能好好舔下去。从根部一路舔到冒水的尖端，再三犹豫还是一点点吞了下去。不过皮克没有给他慢慢消化的时间，借助腰部的力量直接把整根肉棒塞进了拉莫斯的嘴里。敏感的龟头进入温暖的口腔中立刻溢出更多的清液，抵在喉咙口甚至更深的地方，拉莫斯尝到了一点膻腥味忍不住咳嗽起来，想要吐出皮克的阴茎，皮克哪里允许他这样做，按着拉莫斯的脑袋不许他松口，拉莫斯的眼睛挤出了泪，被迫地含着那巨大的擎天柱。

干涩的口腔适应了肉棒的存在，开始逐渐分泌出湿润的津液，粗壮的肉棒根部死死地卡着拉莫斯的嘴角，口水出不去只能自主地流进喉间，拉莫斯下意识地一吸，皮克差点绷不住。

“草……塞尔吉奥，你个小骚货太会吸了……还装什么清纯……”

拉莫斯真想骂他是个傻逼，你才小骚货！你全家都是小骚货！

“小骚货继续吸……直到吸出来为止……”

皮克享受着拉莫斯的吸吮，起初吸的力度是轻微的，随着拉莫斯掌握了技巧幅度开始加快，牙齿轻轻擦过柱身，激得肉棒在拉莫斯嘴里颤了一颤。那红肿的龟头一刻也离不开拉莫斯的嘴，皮克开始化被动为主动。他直起身，拉莫斯则只能跪趴着含着巨物，皮克扣着拉莫斯的脑袋，迫使他的嘴唇与自己的肉棒紧密地贴合，一只手顺着拉莫斯的背脊往下抚摸，拉莫斯的双脚压在屁股下，本就浑圆的屁股堆积在一起更翘更大了，看得皮克血脉上涌，直想用手好好揉搓一顿。与此同时，拉莫斯的爽点也到了，他的大脑在叫嚣着，为什么眼前的男人还不射精，他想要品尝精液的滋味，想要精液填满口腔……

“Fuck……Fuck……”

皮克抽送着自己的阴茎，龟头撞击深喉的闷响极大地刺激着两人的感官，接连抖动了几十来下，浓精喷射到拉莫斯嘴里，拉莫斯大脑一片空白，他来不及吞咽，浊白的精液顺着嘴角流下，皮克“拔”出还在喷精的肉棒，在拉莫斯的脸上甩动，拉莫斯闭着眼伸出舌头去舔，还不时吮着皮克的耻毛。

一番索精后拉莫斯体力不支地倒在了皮克的怀里，皮克将他的手臂挂在肩上，从拉莫斯的腋下一路吻到乳头。不知是由于搂紧的姿势还是错觉，他发现拉莫斯的胸肌变软了，挤在一起那条沟还挺诱人的。两颗熟透了的樱桃正等着他做下午茶甜点，皮克照单全收，拉莫斯无力地呻吟着，皮克打趣他：“你这张嘴，又会吸又会叫，我真是喜欢的不得了。”

说罢，又吻住了拉莫斯的唇。这回是极温柔的，奖励似的一嘬一嘬，可还是要故意发出响声，拉莫斯忍不住翻他个白眼，嗔怒：“你他妈吸够了没！可以去拍戏了吧！”

皮克意犹未尽地捻着他的乳头，似乎又开始玩起了扮演游戏：“再喝点奶就行~”

“Fuck off！！！”

拉莫斯大叫一声，路过的工作人员吓得忙敲车门问怎么回事。皮克偷笑着看他，用口型说你来解释。拉莫斯真想揍他一顿，想好了措辞正在开口的那一瞬间，皮克叼住了他的乳首，并狠狠地咬了下去。

“我没事……啊！”

皮克得逞地笑了起来，再次问：“拉莫斯，你什么时候准备好给我操了？我真他妈想操烂你呢~”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫带感情去看！！！！

皮克发烧了。刚拿了最佳男演员的杯子，一兴奋去蹦了一夜的迪，开了一箱酒喝，跳舞跳到了水池里醉着泡了一晚上冷水，第二天被拉莫斯拖起来的时候已经烧迷糊了。

皮克生病的时候看上去人畜无害，就那么安静地躺在床上，呼吸有点重，浓密的眉毛紧蹙着，口中还不时说说胡话。

“塞尔吉奥……”

“怎么了？”

拉莫斯问，皮克又不说了，没过多久又喊了一声塞尔吉奥，拉莫斯烦了捏了捏他的胳膊，皮克没醒，喃喃地说：“别离开我……”

这话讲的又轻又柔，委屈的不得了。拉莫斯哭笑不得，抬手抚着皮克的额头，似乎没有之前那么烫了。

正想缩回去，皮克宽大的手掌就按住了自己的手，漂亮的眼睛慢慢睁开，那是让人嫉妒的蓝色。

“渴了。”

拉莫斯连忙起身想给他打水，皮克却又恢复了恶魔本性，把拉莫斯拽到跟前，不怀好意地笑：“想喝塞尔吉奥的水。”

“……”

要不是看在皮克还是病人的份上拉莫斯早就狠狠揍他一顿了。现在他只是翻了个白眼，扯开皮克的束缚去倒水。

“没有吸管吗？”

皮克上半身靠在柔软的枕垫上，脖子以下盖紧了被子。

“上哪给你找吸管！将究点！”

皮克眼睛往上一番，倒是撒起娇来：“没有也行，那你喂我，不然我不喝。”

拉莫斯知道他打的什么主意，故意装傻去厨房拿了勺子，舀了一勺递到皮克嘴边，忍着笑说：“喝吧。”

皮克心里冒起火来，威胁道：“你不'亲自'喂的话我就不喝！”

拉莫斯十分淡定地伸回手：“好，渴死算了。明天报纸头条就是新晋影帝渴死病床，能贻笑万年呢。”

“你！我是病人诶！”

“病人也不能胡来。喏，张嘴。”

皮克奸计没有得逞，咬着勺子不肯放，心里盘算着下一次一定要把这个小妖精制服。

隔天皮克的烧就退了，但他还是无病呻吟，赖在床上不肯起来开工。

饭要拉莫斯喂，水要拉莫斯舀，鸟也要拉莫斯把。拉莫斯实在不明白只是发个烧而已为什么搞得像残废了一样。拿盆端着接皮克尿的行为简直蠢极了。

“喂！你他妈能不能自己下来去卫生间尿啊！”拉莫斯叉着腰怒气冲冲地质问：“还有，快点给我滚去洗澡！”

皮克心道：机会来了！

“腿上没力，亲爱的塞尔吉奥你去给我打盆水给我擦擦就行，衣服我自己脱。”

拉莫斯觉得皮克一定在动什么歪脑筋，可他现在病刚好也做不出什么荒唐事吧？况且这两天也都很安分，除了时不时言语调戏他几下。

皮克看见拉莫斯端来了水，于是把被子一掀，身体便赤条条地暴露在空气中。拉莫斯没少见皮克的裸体，但还是觉得有些扎眼睛，很迅速地移开了目光。

“你害羞什么呀？我身上哪块地方你没见过？”

皮克晃着腰，那根软绵绵的肉棒也跟着甩起来，故意发出一些让人面红耳赤的响声。

拉莫斯的心跳不由自主加快了许多，他拧干了毛巾扔过去，冷冷地说：“自己擦！”

皮克无奈地笑：“你倒是先给我扔到上面来啊。”

原来那块毛巾盖到了肉棒上，拉莫斯红着脸去拿，毛巾下的肉棒突然跳了一下吓得他抖了抖，正晃神的同时就被皮克抱上了床。

干涩燥热的嘴唇霸道地侵上来，不讲技巧地蹂躏着他的嘴，重重一咬，皮克的舌头就钻了进来。

几天都没吃什么有味的食物，一下子遇见拉莫斯口中的甘蜜，皮克没完没了地搅起来吞进自己嘴里。

操，他太想念拉莫斯的嘴了，特别是下面半瓣厚唇，跟他的屁股一样柔软Q弹。

对了，屁股。

皮克把拉莫斯压在身下，丝毫不给他喘息甚至尖叫的空间，一个接着一个的深吻，唇齿摩擦的响亮水声让拉莫斯失去了抵抗。

他居然也很思念皮克的吻，这是件可怕的事，不应该发生的事！

“专心点！”

看出了他的分心，皮克探手伸进拉莫斯的内裤中，掐住一团臀肉，狠狠地揉搓起来。

拉莫斯难耐地扭了扭腰，皮克将他的嘴唇亲的发亮，火热的气息开始顺着脖颈往下。

操。他能不搞我的胸么！

皮克含着拉莫斯的乳头，这两颗奶头在自己的调教下已经会非常快的变硬变大，哪天能飙出奶的话就更厉害了。多了，倒是见过男人泌奶的小视频，保不准拉莫斯也可以。皮克啃咬着嫣红的乳粒，舌头快速地舔着，拉莫斯就像被电击了一般浑身颤抖。皮克的手指搓着他的乳头，又是抠又是挤，还真让他找到了一个疑似乳孔的凹陷点。拉莫斯拱着身体想要逃离，但上半身已经酥麻，力量上根本不是皮克的对手。

皮克看着逐渐变大的粉红乳晕，使出浑身解数拧揉着两颗奶头，然后一个不小心，一股乳白色的汁液喷了出来。

真的搞出来了奶？！

皮克大喜过望，连忙凑上去喝，腥中带着甜味，比拉莫斯下面的水好喝百倍。他埋头叼着，孩子般嘬着奶，拉莫斯却惊慌失措地叫起来：“不！皮克！你走开！不！”

拉莫斯的乳汁不多，受惊后快速地停止了分泌。皮克吃得咋咋响，把两侧的奶都吸干了才作罢。起身的时候拉莫斯原本硬挺的胸居然变的柔软了些，他扭扭腰，那对被皮克咬破的奶头就晃了起来。

“塞尔吉奥，你的奶子太厉害了！”皮克两眼放光，埋在拉莫斯胸口双手挤着两侧，诱人的乳沟便显露了出来。

拉莫斯低头望见，臊得破口大骂。

“你他妈神经病啊！吸你妈的奶呢！”

皮克笑嘻嘻地抬头咬住他的嘴，像灌迷魂汤一样告诉拉莫斯：“我吸的是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯这个小骚货的奶，我不仅要吸他的奶还要操他的骚穴。”

这般污言秽语可算把皮克的真实目的说出来了。拉莫斯震惊之余下身一凉，和皮克赤身裸体地贴着，他开始惶恐，又没来由的兴奋，已经瘙痒出水的穴叫嚣着想要皮克，这不是第一次了，手指对他来说根本无法满足。

他想要……想要皮克的鸡巴狠狠操进来。

拉莫斯被自己同样龌龊的念头恶心到了，皮克不给他思考对错的时间，将他的大腿分开托起他腰，把那个水流不断的骚穴对准自己的脸。

皮克伸出舌头舔湿穴口的绒毛，一点点亲着粉红的嫩肉。拉莫斯被这样挠痒痒般的亲吻搞得七荤八素，一个没忍住一大波淫液喷到了皮克脸上。

“味道不错～”

皮克的玩笑回味声让拉莫斯不由地想夹紧双腿，皮克如他所愿，毛茸茸的脑袋被拉莫斯的大腿勾着，稍稍侧脸就能咬一口大腿根的嫩肉。拉莫斯抖着腿小声地叫唤，皮克有心不去管拉莫斯已经吐水的鸡巴，想看看这人能逞能多久。他半跪着，将自己高高翘起的紫黑色巨龙塞进拉莫斯并拢的腿间，极坏地卡在小穴附近。

“不要……”

拉莫斯仰着脖子，喉咙发干，有些恐惧皮克的侵入。

皮克俯身咬着他的耳垂，舌尖伸入了耳洞。

“放心，我操的是你的腿。”

拉莫斯被他的舌头戳的痒痒的，扭头的瞬间皮克就吮住了他的唇，将他的舌头卷进自己的口腔。口水从拉莫斯的嘴角流下，他的脚情不自禁地勾住皮克的腰，皮克的身体开始起伏，拉莫斯腿间一阵燥热，骚穴被磨得糜烂不堪。

皮克直起身，捞起拉莫斯的小腿，重新调整了一番姿势，快速地在大腿形成的温柔乡里抽插了数百下。卵大的精囊撞击着拉莫斯不断流水的骚穴，发出羞耻的啪嗒声。

拉莫斯的鸡巴被皮克的龟头无情地捅着，他甚至来不及去撸就射精了，被皮克巨大肉棒压制的阴茎喷出来的精液全浇到拉莫斯的身上，和那些奶渍混在一起，说不出的色情诱人。

皮克大手一松，改去揉搓他的奶头，轻轻一挤，竟然又泌乳了。拉莫斯极力地去推皮克，可皮克完全将他压制在身下，怎么看都不像是才发过烧的人，力气出奇得大，特别是嘴上的劲儿。牙齿扯着拉莫斯乳头上的一点肉，弄得他又酸又麻，浑身跟被电了一般软绵绵地陷在柔软的床垫里，任凭皮克作弄他。

“你就真的那么想操我？”

拉莫斯的脑袋晕乎乎的，但他觉得自己现在格外的清醒。身体急剧地发烫，两条腿失去了知觉，颤巍巍地张着。他主动掰开自己缩合厉害的小穴，透明的淫液一旦溢出，他的喉咙里便阵阵娇喘。

“你说呢？我想操你想的快疯了……”

皮克吞了吞口水，拉莫斯这副发情的姿态让他的鸡巴已经硬如烙铁，再不好好纾解一番他真怕会被眼前的小骚货给搞死。

“是么……那么操过以后，你还会这么稀罕我吗？”

拉莫斯勾住皮克的脖子，借力抬起身去吻他的唇。皮克被吻得吓了一跳，这大概不是自己逼迫的，而是拉莫斯发自内心的，想要试着触及他内心的一点柔软。

不！不可能！我是一个没有感情的打桩机器，谈爱简直太亵渎我的鸡巴了！

皮克露出他拿手的玩世不恭微笑，温柔地捧着拉莫斯的脑袋，将他整个人从床上抱起。拉莫斯的腿盘在皮克的腰间，那布满肉筋的肉棒在穴口研磨，黑硬的耻毛把穴口的嫩肉刮成了粉色，拉莫斯低下头居高临下地质问皮克：“回答我！”稍一用力，憋了一泡的淫液便从洞口流出，一滴一滴落在皮克的肉棒上。皮克被他滚烫色情的身体迷得失去了思考，只剩下动物性的本能。

“塞尔吉奥，我爱你难道你不知道吗？我要是只想上你的话，第一天就上了……”

皮克当然是第一天就想上拉莫斯。那天他推门进去，一个包裹在紧身裤中的屁股就那么翘在自己面前。他很容易在脑内想象将这条碍眼的裤子扒下来后那两瓣肥翘滚圆的屁股会是多么极佳的性爱玩具……

“那你跟我保证！”拉莫斯的手莫名的冰凉，他探下去扶住皮克硕大的龟头，小心地挤到自己骚水不断的穴边，深呼吸道：“你上了我，我们就是恋人关系……”

拉莫斯紧咬着嘴唇，大胆地望向皮克的那一汪深蓝。

皮克笑意盈盈，他很意外，拉莫斯居然是真的喜欢他，而且并不是喜欢自己的屌是他这个人。

这很有趣。

“好啊。”

平地一声雷。

拉莫斯放弃了所有理性，只为了这一刻的欢愉和高潮。

皮克的龟头捅进了早已湿润的肠道，无数张小嘴争先恐后地吸附上来缴得他爽上了天。抬起拉莫斯的一条腿，好看清骚穴是否全部将肉棒吞了进去。皮克顶到了一个小肉球，龟头左右撞着，那里面的水就更加肆意地泛滥。拉莫斯大张着嘴，一声比一声娇地呻吟起来，听得皮克骨头都酥了，背脊一阵电流窜过，他猛地操干起拉莫斯，两个大囊袋撞击着都快磨出血的嫩肉，殷红的淫穴吞吐着肉棒，此间发出的色情响声加剧了皮克的动作幅度。

“小骚穴吸得爽吗？”

拉莫斯的气息非常不稳：“小骚穴还不够爽……要吸老公又浓又热的精液……”

“说！你是不是早就想吃我的鸡巴和精液了？”皮克翻起拉莫斯的被捏的不成形的屁股，站起来，对准骚穴重重地插到底。

“啊……骚穴要被老公的鸡巴操穿了……啊，不要磨我最骚最痒的地方！呜呜呜，我说，我……我很早就幻想被杰拉德皮克的大鸡巴操干了，想要杰拉德皮克把精液全部灌进我的体内……”

皮克的性器拖着拉莫斯的媚肉出来，再狠狠把那些紧吸自己肉棒的皱褶戳进去，然后俯下身啃他的嘴。

“你就是个骚货，欠操的骚货。骚穴越来越紧，看来是真的想把老公的精液给吸出来……嗯？那现在我就用大鸡巴把你操死……”

“想……啊……骚穴要被操穿了……”皮克的肉棒越来越大，抵着拉莫斯的小肉球疯狂地顶弄，恨不得把他的骚穴干穿。拉莫斯浪叫连连，伴着淫靡的水声，皮克被夹紧的滚烫龟头终于睁开了马眼，把浓精一滴不剩地浇进了拉莫斯的体内。

拉莫斯接受着皮克精液的狂轰滥炸，一波过去还有一波，皮克的精液毫无止境地喷射出来，拉莫斯早就红着脸瘫软下来，直到皮克射爽了为止。

皮克不舍地将肉棒拔出，拉莫斯的骚穴一时半会无法自主闭拢，精液和自身的淫液混合在一起，微微隆起的小腹一压，下身就源源不断地流出水来。

皮克当然不忍心自己的精华被这样糟蹋在床单上，他要拉莫斯含一晚上。

“把这些吃光了，明早咱们再来……”

皮克伸手揉着拉莫斯的乳头，用力地一挺身，肉棒又挤进了骚穴，温暖舒爽得他不想出来。

拉莫斯拨着皮克的头发，再无力气跟他纠缠。


End file.
